Snapshots
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: I've never wrote drabble fics before but I hope you like it anyway. Snapshots from Addison & Teddy's life as though they were a couple. Not in chronological order.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy rolled over in bed, her arm reaching across to her wifes side to pull her close, only to find that the side of the bed was empty. Opening her eyes and immediately squinting as the light from the neon numbers blinded her, Teddy deducted that as it was 3.17 Addison would probably be up feeding the twins.

Teddy slid out of bed and plodded downstairs to the kitchen where Addison stood, their son, Luke on her hip whilst making a bottle while their daughter, Emma slept in her highchair after finishing her bottle.

Addison hadn't noticed her wife come down and Teddy was now standing in the doorway, leaning against its wooden frame watching Addison make being a mother - to twins no doubt - look so easy. A smile etched its way onto Teddy's face as Addison began to sing happily as she fixed their sons bottle.

Everything came so easy to Addison, whereas for Teddy being a mother didn't come quite so easily. She wasn't a bad mother, she was quite the opposite, she was an amazing mother, but everything just came naturally to Addison. When Teddy took the night shift with the twins there would be milk or formula everywhere (she had managed to get it on the ceiling on more than one occasion) and once the twins were fed they would end up asleep in their high chairs and Teddy would have passed out on the table or they would have all fell asleep on the kitchen floor. Addison however managed to get them both fed and back in bed within half an hour and the kitchen would be spotless.

"What are you doing up?" Addison asked as she turned and saw her wife standing in the doorway.

"I love watching you take the night shift" Teddy smiled as she walked further into the kitchen, giving her wife and son a kiss on the cheek before sitting on the counter next to Addison.

"Notice how there's no milk on the ceiling" Addison teased raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, that only happened 3 times!" Teddy laughed as Addison passed her their son.

"Four" Addison corrected her. "Remember the time you tried to hide it from me but I walked in to find you mopping the ceiling?"

"That ceiling sparkled for weeks!" Teddy smirked causing Addison to laugh as she handed her the bottle of milk.

Teddy began to feed their son as Addison wiped the counter top down and then began to make a cup of tea for her and Teddy.

"So, I was thinking we could go away for our anniversary this year" Teddy smiled.

"And leave the kids?" Addison sounded nervous about Teddy's proposal.

"Well, I mean, I know it will be hard to leave them, but i'm not saying go away for weeks, just a few days. Its our five year wedding anniversary and I just want to treat you"

"Being married to you is all the treat I need" Addison smiled.

"That's cute but seriously, one of my patients runs this little secluded Inn a couple of miles away and she invited us up. Mark can have the kids for a few days and we can go away, just me and you. No screaming babies, no work, nobody but just you and me and a room in which I don't plan on leaving for 3 days" Teddy winked.

"That does sound tempting" Addison bit her lip at the thought of never leaving the bed or the arms of her beautiful wife for three days.

**I ship Addie & Teddy and just decided to write a drabble type fic. Hope you liked it, please review! If you like the next chapter will be up soon! Soph, Maura, this is for you guys coz i love ya's3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I got my period!" Addison huffed as she sat down at the table.

"Aaaannd we're done with the tomato soup!" Callie sighed pushing her lunch away from her.

Addison's heart sunk, so did Teddy's. This was their third round of IVF and they had decided that if this one didn't take then they would give up.

Callie looked over at Arizona and Mark who's faces were mirroring Teddy and Addison's.

"I didn't even know you guys were trying again!" Mark was the first to speak.

"After the first two didn't take we weren't telling anyone unless it took" Teddy took Addison's hand in her own and laced their fingers together, her thumb ghosting over Addison's knuckles.

"I've saved thousands of babies lifes and yet I can't even have a baby myself" Addison said more to herself than anyone else.

"Hey!" Teddy squeezed Addison's hand. "We'll have a kid one way or another!" She said reassuringly.

"You can always kidnap Sofia and head for the border" Mark laughed, trying to lighten the mood which got a slight smile out of Addison and Teddy but death stares of the mothers of his daughter.

"Maybe its meant to be... I mean, I'd be an awful mother anyway, look at my parents!" Addison raised her hands in defeat.

"Addison!" Teddy said firmly, getting Addison to look into her eyes. "I said we're going to have children, and we will, by any means necessary!IVF, adoption, surrogacy... whatever! And your parents didn't do that bad a job, look how phenomenal you turned out! You're going to be the best mother ever to our kids, even if that's one year from now or 10 years from now!"

"I just... I just feel like I've let you down" Addison confessed, forgetting that Callie, Arizona and Mark were also at the table.

"Addie, there is nothing you can do that would ever let me down, okay? This is going to happen, and you're going to be amazing when it does! Now please, stop talking about yourself this way because I love you so much it hurts me to hear you put yourself down the way you do!" Teddy cupped Addison's face, her thumb ghosting over the red's cheek bone.

"I love you too" Addison smiled, leaning into Teddy's hand.

"Good" Teddy smiled. "Now eat your lunch, you've got babies to save"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, look who's speaking the vagina monologues now!" Callie raised her brow at Addison knowingly.

"What?... Wha-?..." Addison stumbled on her words. "I am not"

"Remember the last time we had this conversation? I told you how much I liked penis? Well now i'm happily married to a woman"

Callie knew this situation better than anyone. The way Addison and Teddy were with eachother were exactly the same as she was with Erica. It was obvious to anyone but them that they had feelings for eachother.

"Yeah well that's you. Me and Teddy are friends, that's all" Addison grabbed a stack of charts from the nurses station and ran off down the hallway trying to avoid Callie and this conversation.

"Addie, you guys are basically a couple who don't have sex!" Callie laughed as she ran after the redhead.

"Jesus Cal, can you just drop it!" Addison finally snapped, causing everyone to look at her and Callie before Addison stormed off down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Arizona asked as she walked up to her wife.

"She's in denial about her feelings for Teddy"

"She has feelings for Teddy too?" Arizona said wide eyed.

"Of course, the whole hospital can see what's going on between them!"

"Must be what sleeping with Mark Sloan does to you!" Arizona laughed to herself, getting a light playful punch to the arm from her wife.

(-)

"You're depressed, come on. We're going out for dinner" Arizona chirped, sitting on the sofa next to her blonde haired best friend.

"I'm not depressed" Teddy huffed.

"Good" Arizona flashed one of her super magic smiles. "But we're still going out for dinner. My treat"

"I don't feel like it tonight, i'm just going to go home and order Chinese food"

"No! You're not going to sit in alone with Chinese food and a bottle of wine again while you over think things! You're coming out to dinner with me and that's final!"

"Seriously-"

"-look Teddy, you're my best friend and i'm not stupid. I know you. I know what's going on. I know that you're over thinking your feelings for Addison and its making you miserable. So for one night, you're going to come out with me and you're going to forget all about those stupid and confusing feelings and enjoy yourself!"

"You know? How?"

"I am your best friend! I can sense these sort of things pretty well! And its obvious to everyone but the pair of you" Arizona laughed slightly. "Things will work themselves out. Don't worry. Now come on, we have a reservation at 7" Arizona stood up and pulled Teddy off the sofa with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Addie that's your third glass, slow down" Teddy said as she took the glass of wine out of Addison's hand and downing it herself.

"What if they don't like me? I mean what if they hate me-"

"Addison, they're going to love you!" Teddy cupped her girlfriends face reassuringly.

"I just...maybe its too soon?"

"Addie, we've been together for three years. We're engaged. I think its about time you met my parents"

Addison reached for the now empty bottle of wine, drinking the few droplets of the red liquid left inside. The ringing of their doorbell caused Addison to almost drop the glass bottle and head for the back door. Teddy gave Addison a quick peck on the lips before heading out of the kitchen and answering the door.

She had met parents before, parents loved her, but this time it was different. She felt sick to the stomach with fear over meeting Teddy's parents, her heart was racing and her palms were sweating. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Addison headed out of the kitchen and into the dining room as Teddy and her parents walked in.

"Mom, Dad, this is Addison" Teddy said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Mr and Mrs Altman" Addison smiled nervously, holding out a shaky hand for them to shake.

"Mrs Altman makes me sound so old, please call me Judy" Teddy's mother smiled, taking Addison's hand in hers. "And this is Tom"

Thomas Altman scared the shit out of Addison. He was a huge beast of a man, and he was clearly ex-military (his extremely firm handshake backed that up!).

"You guys sit down and we'll go and get the food" Teddy smiled at her parents, sensing Addison needed to calm down and collect herself.

"I can't do this" Addison said as she leaned against the kitchen counter, fanning herself with her hand and trying her best, but failing, at not hyperventilating. "They hate me. And your Dad, Jesus Ted, I mean, he didn't even look at me, let alone say a word to me. And that handshake, I could tell he didn't like me! Maybe I should go? You should tell them I got paged or i'm ill or something-"

"-Addison"

"I can't breathe. I think i'm having a heart attack or something" Addison said in-between heavy breaths.

"Its a good thing you're engaged to a cardio god then" Teddy raised her eyebrows and bit her lip.

Despite the fact that Addison was most probably having a panic attack right now, Teddy couldn't help but melt at how adorable Addison was right now. The usual head-strong, confident Addison was now nowhere to be seen and was replaced by a crazy, adorable Addison.

"Addie, breathe!" Teddy's eyes widened slightly as Addison started to look as though she was going to pass out on the kitchen floor. "Hey" Teddy hooked her finger under Addison's chin, raising her head so she was looking into her perfect gray-blue orbs. "They already love you after _eeeeeevrything_ I've told them about you. You just need to go in there and be the smart, funny, amazing, kind person that they've heard endless stories about, and believe me, they're gonna love you even more than they already do!"

"Really?" Addison asked, her breath now returning to normal. There was something about Teddy that could always, no matter what, calm Addison down and make her feel safe. Home. Grounded.

"Really" Teddy smiled, stroking Addison's cheek with her thumb. "And besides, it only takes 30 seconds in your company to fall head-over-heals in love with you" Teddy smiled again before leaning in and kissing the red haired beauty.

After bringing out the food to the table, Addison took a seat next to Teddy on the opposite side of the table to her parents. Teddy took Addison's hand in her own, her thumb ghosting across Addie's baby soft knuckles, as she knew Addison was still nervous and wanted to be there for her in any way she could be.

"I can't believe its taken us this long to meet you, Addison!" Judy exclaimed. "How long have you and Theodora been together again?"

"Just over three years" Addison smiled. They had by far been the greatest most happiest years of her life!

"Actually, we're getting married" Teddy smiled, looking over at Addison, who looked like she was about to have another panic attack.

"Ohhh!" Judy exclaimed happily, her eyes full to the brim with tears of joy as she leaned over the table and pulled her daughter and soon to be daughter in law into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you!"

Teddy and Addison couldn't help but stare into eachother's eyes and smile, they were that blissfully happy and in love.

"I'm proud of you, Teddy" Tom finally spoke, which gave Addison nervous butterflies. "You really have done well with Addison. She's a keeper"


	5. Chapter 5

"Teddy, what in God's name are you doing?!" Addison asked as she walked into her home to find her wife lying on the floor, with her legs raised on the couch.

"I don't want it to just slip out, I want it to take!"

"Tedd-"

"-No Addie, I know it's crazy or whatever but I can't go through another unsuccessful prenancy, not again. And I certainly can't watch you go through the pain again! So now, I'm making sure that I get pregnant! If I have to live like a bat for nine months, i'll do it"

"What did you tell me after the last time we tried?" Addison sat down on the floor next to her wife.

"That we'd have a baby one way or another"

"Exactaly. And we will!" Addison smiled. "And besides, you're not an adulterous whore so the universe isn't out to get you" Addison leaned down and pressed a soft kiss againt Teddy's lips.

"Well, i'm not going to chance it. Like I said, if I have to spend the next nine months hanging upside down from the ceiling, I will!"

"Okay, but you do know it's not just going to _slip out_?!"

"How do you know?!"

"I am a double board certified neo-natal surgeon for one" Addison raised one of her perfectly curved brows along with the corners of her mouth wich found themselves smirking smugly.

"Y'know, if this does actually just slip out of me, you're gonna be pissed" Teddy laughed as she sat up straight and leant on Addison.

Addison wrapped her arm around Teddy's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing Teddy's soft, golden locks as her head came to rest on Addison' shoulder.

"I just, I really want this to take" Teddy said seriosuly.

"I know you do, and so do I"

"No Addie, I want this more than you know. I see how you light up around Sofia and how amazing you are with her and then I think about how amazing you're gonna be with our kids. I want to see your face light up that way every day. I just want to make you happy"

"You already make me happy, everyday with you is a blessing. Now stop over-thinking and stressing yourself out because thats not good for either of you!"

"Okay well, i'm just going to lie upside down anyway" Teddy said, swinging her legs back up onto the sofa.

Later that night, Addison and Teddy sat on the couch, Teddy's legs in her wife's lap, while some nature documentry was on the TV, purely for white noise.

"Is it too soon to take a pregnancy test?" Teddy huffed.

"Yes, you're a doctor, you should know this" Addison laughed. "And we've done this three times before!"

"I am a cardio surgeon, I haven't worked on that area in like 10 years! And besides, I was lying upside down for like 8 hours, that should have sped up the proscess!"

"Teddy, where did you get the idea from?"

"Friends"

"What friends?"

"The TV show"

"It's a good thing you're pretty" Addison laughed.

"What, Phoebe did it and she got pregnant. With triplets!"

"Teddy, I don't want you to get your hopes up-"

"-My hopes are not up!... Imagine what my boobs are gonna be like if I end up having triplets!" Teddy laughed causing Addison to crack a smile. "I'm going to go and pee on a stick because I can't wait three weeks"

Teddy got off the sofa and headed to the bathroom where she took a pregnancy test.

"ADDIE, COME IN HERE!" Teddy screamed a few minutes later.

"What?!" Addison asked as she came running into the bathroom, worry surging through her body. "What's wrong?!"

"I'm pregnant" Teddy said wide eyed, handing the stick with the smiley face on to Addison.

"That could be a false-"

"Addie, I pee'd on the whole box. They're all positive" Teddy pointed to the sink where the other 5 sticks were, the smiley faces beaming on all of them.

"We're?"

"We're having a baby!" Teddy smiled, her eyes full to the brim with tears.

Addison threw her arms around her wife pulling her into a tight embrace, tears of joy flowing from her cheeks. Addison's hands cupped Teddy's cheeks as she placed a salty kiss on her lips. It was official, in nine months, nine long months, they were going to have a baby(or two).

**A/N : OMG PPP ends today. I am so emotional, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ADDISON ADRIENNE FORBES MONTGOMERY (REILLY). Who's with me?!**


	6. Chapter 6

Addison had been in a bad mood all day. Today was just another day to add to the ever growing list of endless days in which she had been in a bad mood. The angry banging on her front door was something she certainly was not in the mood for dealing with right now.

"Addison, open up!" Teddy shouted all the while her fist frantically pounded the door. "I know you're in there, I can hear you ignoring me!"

_Oh great, Teddy. Just what I need!_ Addison thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Open up! I'm not leaving until you do!" Teddy growled. With a frustrated and heavy sigh, Addison reluctantly pushed herself off the couch, slamming her wine glass down on the table as she did.

"What is it, Teddy? I've got an early surgery tomorrow and its already nearly 11" Addison huffed as she opened the door to the blonde.

"Have I done something?" Teddy asked, getting straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" Addison knitted her brows in confusion.

"Have I done something, or said something to upset you?"

"...no, why?"

"Because you're, avoiding me Addison. You're my best friend and the only time I've seen you these past few weeks is in the OR, and you didn't even look at me-"

"-I've just been busy, dealing with something"

"Dealing with what?" Teddy asked.

"It doesn't matter"

"It clearly does, Addison. You're my best friend. We used to talk and see each other everyday and now, its like you're a stranger to me!"

It was true, Addison had been avoiding Teddy for the past few weeks. The feelings the redhead was having for her blonde haired best friend, were confusing to say the least. All she thought about was Teddy. What was Teddy doing? How was she? I wonder what colour panties Teddy is wearing today? I wonder what shampoo Teddy uses to make her hair so soft and smell like cherries? Teddy. Teddy. Teddy. Teddy. She was well aware she liked her, maybe even loved her, but there was no way Teddy felt the same, and so, Addison had been avoiding Teddy in hopes that these feelings would die down.

_Fuck, that 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' shit is true!_

The feelings weren't lost on Teddy, she reciprocated them. All she could think about was Addison all day long. Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile. The freckle on her nose. She of course was better at hiding at dealing with these feelings, only after nearly getting stabbed in the hand with a scalpel by Cristina Yang several months ago when she started thinking about Addison during surgery.

Did Addison know Teddy loved her? Is that why she was avoiding her?

"So?! What is it then?" Teddy pushed.

"Like I said-"

"-Stop pushing me away Addison!" Teddy said with a low and heavy breath. "If I've done something, tell me. I need to know why because its killing me!"

"Teddy, its me. Not you-"

"-Oh don't give me that crap, Addison!" Teddy spat. "I deserve better than that. A proper explanation! Because an hour ago I had Callie more or less screaming at me in front of half the hospital blaming me for you being 'depressed' these past few weeks. I know when you're lying, and right now, you're not fooling anyone!"

"Callie shouldn't have done that" Addison said, more to herself than Teddy, but Teddy still heard her.

"She's just worried, and so am I! If you want me to leave and never come back, tell me! I miss you, Addison"

There was a silence between the two women, Teddy still stood in Addison's front porch, Addison stood half behind her front door.

Addison just wanted Teddy to leave, because right now, all she wanted to do was hold the blonde in her arms and never let her go.

"It's late, can you just go?" Addison asked.

Something snapped in Teddy that made her heart break and her blood boil.

"No, Addison. I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Teddy spat, frustratedly running her fingers through her golden locks.

"Teddy" Addison breathed.

"No, I've been racking my brain for weeks, going crazy over this! I deserve an answer, I deserve to know what I did to you that was so terrible for you to treat me like this!"

"Fine, you really want to know what's wrong with me?! You really want to know what you've done to me?!" Addison screamed, getting a 'duh' look off Teddy. "You made me fall in love with you!"

Teddy took a step back as she took it in. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart started to beat what seemed like 1000 miles per hour.

"...you?" Teddy breathed, unable to get her words out.

Addison looked down to her bare feet, unable to look Teddy in the eye. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and fall into oblivion.

"Let-let me get this straight. You love me? Like as in in love with me?" Teddy asked, swallowing hard, her eyes fixated on the woman stood in front of her.

Addison stayed staring at her painted toe nails, avoiding Teddy and her questions as much as she could right now. Teddy took a step closer to Addison so she was now inches away from the other woman.

"Addison, please look at me" Teddy whispered, her warm breath washing over Addison, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine.

Teddy's hand moved from her side and found itself interlocking with Addison's, their fingers fitting perfectly together. Addison still hadn't looked up at Teddy, so with her free hand, Teddy hooked a finger under Addison's chin and brought her face up.

Teddy took every inch of Addison's perfect, beautiful face in before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Addison's lips.

"I'm in love with you too" Teddy whispered against them, before deepening the kiss.

Addison pulled the blonde inside her home before pushing her against the back of it, pressing her body to Teddy's. This felt so good. Amazing. Perfect. Right. Addison loved Teddy and Teddy loved Addison and nothing and nobody else mattered. For too long both women had been dealing with these feelings, burying them, wishing they'd go away. Too long had they been unhappy. After everything they'd both been through, Derek, Mark, Henry, Owen, after all the pain and heartbreak they'd been through, they were finally happy.

"What does this mean?" Addison asked, smiling into the kiss.

"You love me and I love you, it means whatever it means. I want to be with you Addie, that's all I've wanted for so long"

Addison seemed to tense in Teddy's grip.

"Addie?" Teddy asked, praying what she had just confessed hadn't freaked her out.

"I just..."

"What is it?"

"Everyone I've ever loved, I've hurt, or they've hurt me and I just, can't do that. Not again. Not to you. You mean too much to me-"

"Addie, that was in the past-"

"-I don't deserve to be happy, and with you, it makes me so happy I feel like I'm going to explode, but I just, I don't deserve you"

"Addison, stop!" Teddy cupped the red haired beauty's face, her thumb ghosting over Addison's cheek. "You're scared, I get that. You're scared of hurting me, of me hurting you. You're happy and you don't feel you should be because of what you did in the past. But the past is the past. I don't care what you did then, all I care is what's going to happen in the future. A future I want to be a part of. Your past has made you the amazing person you are today. If you just let yourself be happy, I promise that I'm going to try and make you happy every single day for the rest of our lives. I've spent too long being unhappy, pining over you, and you have too. I love you Addison, I love you more than I ever thought could be humanly possible and I'm not going to give up on you" Teddy smiled slightly, looking into Addison's tear filled eyes.

"Okay" Addison breathed, a smile stretching from ear to ear as she pulled Teddy back into another kiss.

Teddy was right, she shouldn't dwell on the mistakes she made in the past. Those mistakes led her to Teddy. She loved her far too much to even care about them. She had spent too long being in pain over the blonde she was currently making out with, and whenever she thought of her future, it always involved Teddy. It was time she let herself be happy. After all, everyone else seemed to be. Derek was happily married to Meredith, Mark was happy with Lexie. And now she was going to let herself be happy with Teddy.

Teddy's heart felt like it grew almost 10x in size, being a cardio God, she knew this was impossible but still. That's the effect Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery had on the blonde. Had since the day she laid eyes on the flawless redhead.

They pair spent the rest of the night just lying in each other's arms. Home was found in each other and neither wanted to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

The chirpy ping of the elevator doors opening sounded and was followed by frustrated clicks of heels on the real wood flooring. She had been on a plane for what seemed like an eternity, straight after finishing a 9 hour surgery on a patient who went and died in recovery anyway, so it was safe to say, she wasn't in the mood to be messed with. She eyed the young, and very attractive receptionist and headed to his desk.

"I need to see Addison Montgomery" Teddy huffed, leaning all her weight on the desk.

"I'm sorry, who?" The receptionist asked.

"Addison Montgomery!" Teddy repeated as though she was speaking to a child.

"We don't have a doctor here by that name, Miss-"

"- Look, I have been awake for almost 3 days straight, I am in no mood for messing! I she's here, and I just need you to tell me where she is so I can drag her back home to Seattle. You can either tell me where she is, or I can go and find her myself. Either way-"

Dell pointed towards the kitchen area, where soon enough, Teddy found Addison. She was wrapped up in Naomi's arms, crying, a scrunched up used tissue in one hand, the other gripping the material of Naomi's dress. It broke Teddy's heart to see Addison in such a state.

"Addison" Teddy spoke as she entered the kitchen, causing the two women to turn and face her.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked, standing up from Naomi's embrace.

"What do you think I'm doing here?!" Teddy snapped. "You just ran away when things started to get a little bit hard, Addison. We had a fight, granted it was a big-ass fight, but is was just a fight! I know you're scared of getting hurt and I get that, I do. But we had a fight, and you ran to LA. I was worried sick. I had no idea where you were! I was about to phone the police and say you were missing when Callie, who also by the way was worried sick about you, told me you phoned her saying you were here! You love me and I love you, so that means you can't run whenever things start to look hard. I don't care what you did in all your other relationships, but in this one, you aren't running away from problems!" Teddy was almost screaming.

"It wasn't 'just a fight' though" Addison growled back. "I proposed to you and you said that I embarrassed you because you didn't want to ever get married-"

"-were we having different fights or something?" Teddy scrunched up her face. "That's not what I said! I want to marry you, believe me, I do. But there's always going to be a part of me that still loves Henry, you know that Addie. I've moved on from him, and I'm happy with you, but I just don't want to forget about him. I don't want it to seem like we never happened"

A knot formed in Addison's stomach as she watched the colour drain from Teddy's face and her eyes fill with tears.

"You're not going to forget about him" Addison started. "I won't let you. Marrying me isn't going to make you forget about him. You have a big heart, the biggest one of anybody I know, I know I share it with Henry and to be honest. I'm glad. You'll always love him, I know that but we would both want the exact same thing for you, and that's to be happy. I get running away was a stupid thing and I didn't really think everything through -the whole Henry situation- but I want to marry you, Teddy. I want to have kids with you and grow old with you and I'm always going to want that with you"

The two women's screaming match had caused everyone else to come out of their offices to see what was going on and now Charlotte, Cooper, Violet, Amelia, Pete, Sheldon and Sam now watched from outside the kitchen, Naomi had left the room and was now stood with them.

"Yes" Teddy all but whispered.

"Yes?" Addison asked, not really sure what Teddy meant by it.

"Ask me again, to marry you"

"Tedd-" Addison huffed.

"-Ask. Me. Again"

With a smile, Addison began.

"Teddy, you're the last person I ever want to say 'I love you' to, you're the last person I ever want to be married to. You're the only one I ever want to argue with again. The first person I see in the morning and last before I go to sleep. You're the last person who's arms I want to fall asleep in at night. I love you, more than words can explain, so if you'll let me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" Teddy smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek before she pulled Addison in and kissed her.

There wasn't a dry eye from all the doctors who watched them. Even Ice Queen Charlotte King had a tear in her eye, although now she was too busy covering Coopers eyes so he couldn't see the super hot women in the room opposite them making out. They all filtered into the kitchen and pulled the two women into an embrace, Amelia the first person to hug Addison. She loved Addison so much and was so happy she was happy.

"I better be a bridesmaid!" Amelia laughed before hugging Addison tighter.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Addison smiled, hugging her former sister-in-law tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a rare thing, especially for doctors to do, but Addison, Teddy, Callie and Arizona still found the time to take a 'girls weekend' and had been lying on the beach of LA for the past 2 days. Callie and Arizona had gone off to 'swim' in the water and this just left Addison and Teddy, both soaking up the LA rays.

From the looks of it, Teddy had fallen asleep, and Addison found her eyes not being able to move from the sight of her best friend in a black stringy bikini. She knew Teddy was fit, they had worked out together in the past...but her body was too hot, to perfect to take her eyes off. Her hip bones stuck out slightly and she had the faint outlines of a six pack. Not in a gross body builder kind of way but in a totally hot, feminine kind of way.

The redhead found herself biting her lip -a little too hard- whilst her eyes scanned an almost naked Teddy Altman. _Thank fuck for over-sized sunglasses!_ Addison thought as she simply could not take her eyes off Teddy's milky skin.

The way the sun bounced off the sand around her made her look as though she was glowing, her blonde hair shining around her beautiful face like a halo. It was safe to say, Teddy Altman was Gods gift to the world.

"Addie?" Teddy asked causing Addison to panic.

"Um...yeah?" Addison asked, whipping her eyes off Teddy's chest.

"I know its awkward, but do you mind putting sunblock on my back?"

"Sure!" Addison said a little too quickly and enthusiastically than she would have liked.

It took everything Addison had not to undo the strings of Teddy's bikini top and ravish her there and then. Teddy sat up from her towel and turned her back to Addison.

_Jesus Christ this woman has the most adorable back!_ Addison smiled to herself as she almost melted at the sight of Teddy's back dimples.

Teddy too hadn't been able to take her eyes off the stunning neo-natal surgeon. The first time she laid eyes on Addison in a bikini she had had butterflies.

A shiver of pleasure ran through Teddy as she felt Addison's fingertips graze her back ever so slightly. She almost exploded when she felt Addison sweep her long blonde locks to the side (she had specifically left them hanging down her back so Addison would move them). Addison's touch was so soft. Her fingers felt like little pieces of heaven sweeping against Teddy's back. This was perfect. Addison was touching her naked body. Getting her to put on her sunblock seemed like the greatest thing Teddy had ever done.

Both women were loving every minute of it, both wanting more. By now they were both well aware they had feelings for the other and being half naked on the beach just made these feelings all the more clear.

Teddy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Addison started massaging the sunblock into her skin. A trail of tingling pleasure burned into her skin behind wherever Addison touched her. Her eyes were closed and the sight of Addison Montgomery in a red bikini was all she saw. The woman had the greatest body she had ever seen, and those breasts! Teddy wanted to pull Addison's bikini off with her teeth. _Why the fuck wasn't this a nude beach?!_

Both women almost seemed to rock in unison with each other, trying their hardest to suppress the moans of pleasure that were building up inside them. Addison applying sunblock to Teddy's back was much more sexual than either of them had anticipated.

"Well aren't you two an adorable couple!" An unfamiliar voice seemed to smile.

"Excuse me?" Teddy asked, seeming to lean more towards Addison.

"You guys, you're an adorable couple" the red haired woman smiled again.

"Oh...we're not...I mean...we're friends" Addison stumbled over her words.

"Right, okay" the woman laughed sarcastically, seeing right through them before walking off.

Somewhere in the process, Addison's legs had found themselves bent either side of Teddy and Teddy leaned on her left one, her back literally a few inches away from Addison's front.

Addison's fingers seemed to dance lower down Teddy's back and around her hip as she caught sight of a long, thin scar she had never seen or heard the woman talk about before, her fingers ghosting the raised flesh.

Usually whenever people saw the scar for the first time, they just asked how she got it and Teddy always felt insecure and uncomfortable about it but the way Addison was stroking it, it made her feel safe.

"How..." Addison asked in a low voice, thick with care and concern.

"Roadside bomb" Teddy replied, her voice mirroring Addison's. "It was my second week out there. We were transporting this soldier back to base when it went off. Everything went black and I woke up with half the windshield in my back"

A shocked and heartbroken gasp escaped Addison's lips. Her fingers were still brushing the scar, Teddy's had joined hers.

"It wasn't that bad, especially in comparison to the things that happen out there, but still" Teddy said in almost a whisper.

Addison knew exactly what Teddy meant. She laced her finger's with Teddy's and they rested in Teddy's lap.

"Scars are sexy!" Addison laughed, lightening the mood getting a laugh out of the blonde.

Arizona and Callie headed back up the beach, hand in hand, fresh from their 'swim' in the ocean when Callie stopped dead in her tracks nearly sending the tiny blonde flying, nudging her wife before shooting a look towards their best friends. Callie had gone through this before and knew damn well what was happening between her best friends, whether they could see it yet or not. Her and Arizona had watched them grow closer, fall in love. The sight of them, Teddy now leaned fully against Addison, their hands in Teddy's lap almost bought a tear to their eyes.

"Aw, our babies are in love!" Callie smiled happily.

"They just need to realize that!" Arizona huffed, beginning to grow quite frustrated at the fact that everyone but them could see that they were so obviously in love with each other, including random people on the beach!

**PS Soph, you were the random person on the beach. Also, sorry about the crapness of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys!" Callie spat, slamming her eyes shut, not wanting to see the sight in front of her before storming back out of the on-call room.

Shuddering at the site of seeing her two best friends, stark naked and doing it, Callie all but ran as fast as she could and as far away as she could from the on-call room.

Addison let out a hearty laugh as the door slammed shut, whilst Teddy just seemed to go a bright red colour.

"Oh. My. God" Teddy cringed, pulling the pillow over her face, still underneath the redhead.

"Are we going to finish or did Callie ruin the mood?" Addison asked, getting an embarrassed, muffled groan from the blonde she was straddling. "Fine" Addison huffed, kissing Teddy's abdomen a few times before climbing off her and throwing her scrubs back on.

(-)

"You know you owe me, right?" Addison huffed, sitting down next to her best friend.

"Excuse me?!" Callie raised her eyebrow in Addison's direction before shoving a fork-full of leafy greens into her mouth.

"I've been sexually frustrated for the past four hours thanks to you!"

"Hey! How do you think I feel! I still can't get your's and Teddy's naked butts out of my head from the first time I walked in on the two of you, let alone today!"

"Yeah but you've got to admit, she has a nice ass" Addison smiled dreamily.

"Addie!" Callie exclaimed, she certainly was not used to Addison speaking like this. "What's gotten into you lately?!"

"Not Teddy!" Addison said under her breath before throwing a chip into her mouth.

After waiting almost 9 months before actually doing _it_, now it seemed that Teddy and Addison couldn't get enough of each other and were doing it everywhere. The bed, the sofa, the restaurant bathroom, the car, on top of the cooker (where they were the first time Callie walked in on them), the on-call rooms, and what seemed like their favourite place, the shower. There had even been an incident where they had done it in an aeroplane bathroom. Twice.

It was a way of them expressing just how much they loved each other, as there were no words that seemed to do the trick...well, that and they both found the other ridiculously hot!

"Its just..." Addison said quietly and in a serious tone. "I just love her so much. So much it overwhelm's me. I literally cannot even begin to describe how much I love her and how crazy she makes me, we waited long enough and now its like she's a drug. And I am addicted. She's like crack!"

"I know how you feel, especially when you're still in that new phase. I just want you to know, I'm happy for you, Addie. I really, truly am. I've never seen you so happy and you deserve it" Callie smiled, placing a tanned hand on Addison's.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Arizona smiled as she sat down opposite her wife.

"Addison's sex life" Callie smiled casually.

"You should really go and talk to Teddy" Arizona looked at Addison. "She's too embarrassed to sit with us because Callie walked in on you two...again"

"Third time lucky, maybe next time she won't be so embarrassed!" Addison laughed, whipping out her phone and texting Teddy.

"So that's three times Callie has walked in on you guys, I've walked in on you twice, Mark listened to you guys have phone sex, and you got caught by the cabin crew?" Arizona's eyes widened at just how unlucky her best friends were.

"That's what happens when you do it anywhere and everywhere" Callie scoffed.

"You're forgetting the time Bailey walked in on us in the supply closet!" Addison laughed. "Man, that time was awkward!"

As if on cue, Teddy sheepishly sat down in the empty seat next to Callie, her face as red as Addison's hair.

"That lab coat does nothing for your hot little ass" Callie laughed trying to lighten the mood, causing Teddy to go even redder in embarrassment.

"That's it!" Teddy huffed. "No more sex in public" she added, however, they all knew that she didn't mean it, especially how her and Addison ended up finishing what they had started in the on-call room 20 minutes later.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mommy! Mama! Wake up!" The three year old screamed, jumping all over her sleeping mothers.

"Em?" Teddy groaned sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, wake uuuuuup!" Emma's identical twin brother jumped all over Addison.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Addison groaned, looking over at the clock on her bedside table. 06.42.

"Em, Luke, go and watch TV. Me and Mommy will be down soon" Teddy yawned.

"Okay" the blonde-haired, blue eyed little girl smiled before she ran off back downstairs, her twin brother shortly at her heals.

"What time is it?" Teddy looked over at her wife.

"Quarter to 7" Addison yawned mid stretch.

"That's a whole 2 hours later than last week!" Teddy smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to being up this early on a Sunday!" Addison laughed before smiling at Teddy. "Morning" she added in a dreamy voice, looking deep into Teddy's green orbs.

"Morning beautiful" Teddy smiled back before placing a kiss on Addison's lips.

"MOMMY!" Luke's muffled shouts from downstairs pulled them apart.

With a huff, both women pushed themselves out of bed and headed downstairs. Emma and Luke were sat next to each other on the couch, laughing and giggling at the episode of Spongebob that was on the TV.

Ever since the twins were born, Richard had very kindly given Addison and Teddy the weekends off (with the exception of emergencies) and now they would spend the weekends just doing nothing altogether as a family.

Addison and Teddy fixed up both the twins and their own breakfasts in the kitchen before joining their children on the sofa. The four sat together for the next hour and a half, watching cartoons and laughing when Addison's pager went off.

"Ugh, they need me to come in!" Addison sighed. "It doesn't sound too serious though, I shouldn't be long!" She added with a smile when she noticed her children's' faces drop.

"Pwomise?" Emma looked up at her mother with giant blue puppy-dog eyes.

"I promise" Addison stroked Emma's silky blonde hair.

(-)

Teddy pushed the double stroller through the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy West, the twins chatting and laughing happily inside.

"Ooohhh, Dr Altman-Montgomery, are these your children?" An intern cooed.

"Yes" Teddy smiled proudly. "This is Emma and Luke"

"Oh, they're beautiful" she smiled.

Within seconds, nurses and doctors had started to crowd around the pram, the twins loving all the attention they were receiving. After a few minutes of friendly chatter, Teddy continued on down the halls to the Attendings Lounge where she was going to wait for Addison.

"What are you doing here on a Sunday?" Cristina questioned when her mentor walked through the doors.

"Addison got called in and we're going to surprise her" Teddy said with a smile.

It always amazed her how Cristina would always go all gooey and maternal around Emma, Luke, Zola and Sofia and yet claimed she hated children.

"How are you guys doing?" Cristina asked the twins. "Are you two being good for your Mommies?"

"We always good Auntie Cristina!" Luke laughed.

Teddy plopped herself down on the couch and rested her head on the back cushion and fell asleep within seconds.

"Have you two been waking your Mommies up at the butt-crack of dawn again?" Cristina asked, taking them out of the pram and placing them on the couch next to her.

"Unc Mark, Auntie Zona!" Emma squealed excitedly as Mark and Arizona walked into the lounge.

"Hey sweetie" Arizona smiled, placing kisses on her God-Son and God-daughters heads, Mark doing the same before they sat down on the couches, Arizona next to a sleeping Teddy and Mark next to Luke.

"How long has she been out?" Arizona asked Cristina, gesturing to Teddy.

"Only about five minutes, Addisons due out of surgery any minute"

As if on queue, Addison walked through the doors of the lounge, her face lighting up as she caught sight of her son and daughter playing with Mark and Cristina.

"Speak of the devil" Mark laughed as Addison walked further into the room, Emma and Luke enjoying playing with Mark and Cristina too much to acknowledge her.

"How did the surgery go?" Arizona asked as she had just saved the childs life whilst Addison saved the mothers.

"Mother and daughter are both going to live long and healthy lives!" Addison smiled as she went to make herself a coffee.

By now, Teddy had started snoring -quite loudly- which got amused smiles out of all the adults in the room.

"What time where you guys up this morning then?" Arizona asked.

"We actually got a lie in this morning!" Addison scoffed. "They woke us up at 6.45! What about you guys?"

"Oh, Tim Jnr was up at about 5ish and it wouldn't surprise me if Sofia was still asleep!" Arizona laughed.

"...no, I don't want to get a taxi to Spain..." Teddy mumbled, still asleep.

"Mommy, can we go park?" Luke smiled at Addison.

"We sure can!" Addison smiled back at him.

"Can Auntie Zona and Cristina and Unc Mark come too?"

"I think they're busy, little guy" Addison said.

"Awwwww, but I wants them to come!" Luke stuck out his bottom lip.

"We're sorry, baby. We've got to work" Cristina looked down at him, his giant blue eyes almost breaking her stone-cold heart.

"You have to work too, Auntie Zona?" Emma looked towards the Peds surgeon.

"Well, I'm finished for the day now-"

"-so you and Sof and Tim and Auntie Callie can come play too?" Emma's face lit up.

"I'm sure we can!" Arizona smiled. "But only if that's okay with your Mommies!"

"Can they come park with us, pwease Mommy?!" Emma pleaded.

"Pweaseeeeeee" Luke joined in.

"Of course they can!" Addison smiled.

"YAAAAAAAY!" The twins squealed excitedly, waking Teddy from her slumber.

"What?! I'm awake!" Teddy shot up, squinting her eyes as the fluorescent lights burnt her sleepy eyes.

"We gon go park and Auntie Zona and Tim and Sof and Auntie Callie gon come too!" Emma smiled and clapped enthusicastcally.

"We are?" Teddy yawned, immediately feeling embarrassed as she realised Cristina and Mark's eyes were on her.

"Yup" Addison smiled, before handing Teddy her half-drank coffee and placing a kiss on Teddy's cheek, an action she had been waiting four hours to do. That was the only thing that had gotten her through the surgery, the fact she would get to see her breathtakingly stunning wife and perfect children!


	11. Chapter 11

"Um, Dr Altman-Montgomery... Are you okay?" Dr Nico Atwood, the intern on Teddy's service asked.

"Yes...no...yes...oh I don't know!" Teddy said in-between her hysterical crys. "I'm a big fat emotional casserole!"

"Do you um, do you want me to page someone? Dr Montgomery maybe?" She asked sheepishly.

"NO!" Teddy all but shouted. "I am fine. I do not need my wife every time my bloody hormones decide to flare up!" Teddy said, the tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Are you sure? I mean, you do seem pretty upset..."

"Well can you blame me?!" Teddy threw her hands up in the air. "I am allowed one, ONE cup of coffee a day and you go and give me the wrong coffee! How am I supposed to go into a 4 hour surgery with a big fat belly and no coffee!" Teddy spat, throwing the cup on the floor.

"I can go and get you another one...its no trouble" the terrified intern stumbled on her words.

"No. Forget it. I'll go myself!" Teddy pushed the intern out her way and waddled down the hallway, shooting evil looks at everyone who were watching the scene fold out.

If people weren't scared of Teddy before she was pregnant, they certainly were now she was!

"NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED FOR!" Teddy screamed at the coffee cart woman. "ARE YOU PURPOSLEY TRYING TO PISS ME OFF OR ARE YOU JUST _THAT_ STUPID?!"

The woman at the coffee cart looked like she was about to have an emotional breakdown. All she had done was tell Teddy they were out of breakfast bagels as they stopped selling them at 11.30am and it was now almost 5pm.

Addison was with a patient when she got the page. She politely dismissed herself and headed to the cafeteria. She could hear her wife screaming from the hallway. _Not again! _Addison sighed internally.

"What are you looking at?!" Addison snapped as she walked into the cafeteria, the fifth years and interns snapping into place and going back to their conversations.

"Teddy, what seems to be the problem?" Addison asked sweetly as she approached her wife, placing a hand on the small of the blonde's back.

"This stupid bitch is refusing to give a heavily pregnant woman food, that's what's the problem!" Teddy growled.

"That's not nice!" Addison raised an eyebrow at the 'stupid bitch' insult. "You know they stop serving _breakfast_ bagels at 11, why don't you just get a normal bagel?" Addison reasoned.

"Because the babies don't want a normal bagel. They want a breakfast one!" Teddy huffed, this time her eyes filled with tears and she started crying hysterically. "How am I supposed to be a good mother when I can't even look after them when they're inside me?! All they want is a bacon, egg and sausage bagel and I can't even do that! I mean, first that stupid bloody intern got my coffee wrong so I come down here myself to get another one and then I find out they're not selling the bagels!" Teddy started hyper-ventilating.

The coffee cart woman now felt sorry for Teddy. Her heart was almost breaking at the sight.

"I can go and make you one myself, If you'll wait that is?" She offered sweetly.

"You will?" Teddy sniffled.

"Sure" the coffee cart woman, Sophie, smiled.

"Oh my God, that's so sweet!" Teddy started crying again. "I'm sorry I called you a stupid bitch" she cried.

"Its forgotten about" Sophie shrugged it off before heading to the kitchen.

"See, you have to be nice to people" Addison wiped Teddy's black, mascara filled tears from her cheeks.

"I try, its just these stupid hormones! I know I'm a crazy fat bitch! That's what everyone calls me!" Teddy broke down.

Addison wrapped her arms around her hysterical wife who was having a mini breakdown in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Shhhhh" Addison whispered into Teddy's ear, kissing her head gently and stroking her soft, golden locks.

Within seconds Teddy's crying fit turned into one on laughter.

"Oh God!" She laughed, wiping her cheeks. "This is only going to get worse isn't it?!" She said through her laughs.

"I hope not!" Addison laughed, pecking her wife on the cheek before pulling out a chair for her to sit down on.

"We're going to have to get Sophie a bottle of wine or something to apologise!" Teddy cringed.

"And your intern, Nico!"

"Oh, she's had it coming for weeks-"

"-Teddy, you threw a cup of coffee at her!"

"Coffee smoffee! She nearly killed a four year old yesterday because she wasn't paying attention. Maybe taking a bath in piping hot coffee will teach her a lesson"

"You're worse than Cristina, you know that right?!" Addison laughed, which caused Teddy to laugh too.

"Ooooohhhh" Teddy winced, grabbing Addison's hand and placing it on her giant belly. "One of the twins is getting impatient!"

Addison's heart melted at the feel of one of her children kicking. It really was such a beautiful feeling. She had always dreamt of carrying her own child, but for some reason, the way things had turned out, Teddy ending up being the one to carry them, it seemed to be more perfect than Addison could ever have dreamed.

"They're telling their Mama not to go crazy at poor innocent coffee cart women or interns" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah okay, I know. I'm a hideous pregnant woman! Only two more moths!"

"You're not hideous! Just a little crazy!" Addison smiled.

A sweet smile on her face, Sophie emerged from the kitchen, a giant breakfast bagel in hand. Teddy's eyes widened in excitement at the site.

"Oh my God, thank youuuu!" Teddy beamed. "And again, I'm sorry"

"Listen, don't worry. I was the same when I was pregnant!"

Teddy tucked into her bagel and Addison watched her with a huge smile on her face. She was so adorable when she ate, even when she had ketchup smeared all up her cheek and ever since she had been pregnant she more or less inhaled her food in one bite. Teddy made everything adorable. After Teddy had finished Addison walked her wife back upstairs, a proud smile on her face. Despite the fact she had been crazy for the past 6 months, she was going to give her the best gift possible. She was going to give her children. These past 5 years had been the best of her life and she couldn't wait for the years to come. Raising her children with Teddy. Growing old with Teddy. Being happy till the day she died, all because of Teddy.


	12. Chapter 12

Teddy lay on her sofa, her tiny three year old son in her arms. Luke was playing with Teddy's silky blonde hair, wrapping it through his fingers, the was he always would when he was sleepy. Teddy found herself subconsciously tracing soothing patterns on Luke's back as his head rested on her chest.

She had gotten the call off daycare earlier that afternoon saying her son had the flu and she needed to come and pick him up. It was only 5pm and Addison wasn't due home for another three hours and Mark and Lexie were looking after Emma till Addison got off work.

"How are you feeling, baby bear?" Teddy asked her son.

"My head hurts, Mama" Luke looked up at her with giant blue eyes.

Teddy placed the back of her hand to her son's forehead. His fever had been getting worse and worse over the past few hours and Teddy was starting to get worried.

"Oh baby, you're burning up! Will you lie here on the sofa while Mama goes to get you some more medicine?" Teddy asked, stroking his blonde hair off his burning forehead as he nodded groggily.

Teddy gently stood up, making sure her son was comfy on the couch, giving his head a quick kiss before rushing to the kitchen to get the bottle of baby cold medicine from the medicine cupboard and rushing back to his side.

"Here Lukey" Teddy said soothingly, holding up a spoon of the pink liquid to his mouth. "This should make you feel a bit better"

Once Teddy sat back down on the sofa, Luke snuggled in close to her side. Teddy listened to her sons breathing quickly become even slower and heavier than it already was to start with and within a few minutes, she was greeted by the sounds of soft snores. For the past hour, Teddy had been debating on whether or not she should phone Arizona and ask her to come and check on Luke. She knew it was just a cold, but it was her son and there was always going to be the doctor part of her niggling in the back of her mind. It had been that way since the twins were first born, both her and Addison would freak out if they got a cough and would page Arizona to check on them. Checking the time and knowing Arizona got off fourty minutes ago, Teddy decided that she was going to call her.

"Hey Teddy, what's up?" Arizona asked after four rings.

"It's Luke... He's got the flu but you know what I'm like! Addison isn't home and I'm freaking out and his fever is just getting worse and worse even though I've given him Calpol-"

"-i'll be there in 10 minutes" Arizona replied with a smile. She knew exactly what her bestfriend was like and that she would only freak out more if she didn't go down there and prove it was the flu.

Luke stirred in his sleep, grabbing the material of his mothers shirt, letting out little squeals of terror. Teddy rolled her eyes an huffed, her heart breaking knowing nightmares were a side effect from fevers. She pulled him closer to her, kissing his soft blonde hair.

A wave of relief washed over Teddy once she heard the knocks on her door.

"Its open!" Teddy shouted, not too loud to wake her ill son but loud enough so the adorable blonde doctor on the other side would hear it.

Arizona couldn't help but smile when she entered her best friends home, the look on Teddy's face was adorable -even though she looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown-.

"...I know its just the flu, I just, my mind is everywhere!" Teddy huffed as Arizona checked her Godson over.

"Teddy, you know I don't mind!" Arizona looked at her sympathetically. "Anyway, it looks like the flu. Just keep giving him the Calpol and fluids and he'll be fine"

Arizona rushed off once she had checked Luke over and soon after, Teddy began to feel tired. It was only 6pm but she had been up for almost two days so she set Luke down in his bed and then headed to her own. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep but was soon joined by her son. Not wanting to leave his mothers side whenever he was ill, Luke clambered into his mothers' bed and snuggled up close to Teddy. His tiny hand clasped his mothers and his little button nose touching hers as they slept.

It was around 8:45 when Addison arrived home, her daughter on her hip, chatting about how much fun she had in daycare and then at Mark and Lexie's house. She had expected to find Teddy and her son snuggled up on the couch watching a movie but they were nowhere to be found.

"Ted?" Addison called out, placing Emma down on the floor. "Tedds, you here?"

Addison placed her handbag on the table before heading upstairs in search of her wife. She poked her head into her sons room. His bed was ruffled and obviously slept in, but it was empty.

She carried on up the hall to her bedroom, and quietly opened the door. Her heart melted at the sight. Her wife and son, sleeping soundly in the bed together, their noses touching and Luke's tiny hand lost in Teddy's magic ones. Addison crept into her bedroom and pulled a blanket over the adorable sleeping blondes in her bed, giving them both a quick peck on the cheek as she did.

As Addison's lips brushed Teddy's skin, she began to stir in her sleep.

"Addie?" Teddy said sleepily, her eyes still shut but guessing it was her wife as all she could smell was Addison's beautiful perfume.

"Oh crap! I didn't mean to wake you, baby. Go back to sleep" Addison whispered as she caressed her wifes cheek.

"I missed you today" Teddy yawned, finally opening her eyes and smiling as she was met with the stunning gray-blue ones of her wife.

"I missed you too! How's our boy?" Addison asked, sitting in the bed next to Teddy.

"He's fine, he just has the flu" Teddy stroked her sleeping son's hair.

"Did Arizona confirm that?" Addison smirked.

"Maybe..."

Addison smiled as she bought her hand up to Teddy's face to brush one of her blonde curls out of it.

"Geez Ted, you're burning up" Addison said as she began to check Teddy's temperature with her backhand.

"I'm fine-"

"-Oh no, you've got the flu too" Addison huffed, it was heartbreaking enough to see her three year old ill, let alone her wife as well. "Go back to sleep"

"Okay" Teddy yawned sleepily, her eyes almost closed.

Addison made sure Teddy had fallen back asleep before she exited the bedroom, not before catching one last glimpse at the adorable couple sleeping soundly in her bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Teddy shot up from her sleep, her skin drenched in a cold sweat, her heart beating in her ears, tears streaming down her face. She felt like the walls of their bedroom were closing tight in on her and her chest felt like it had the weight of the world crushing it. Blonde hair stuck to her sweat drenched forehead as she clutched her chest, gasping for air.  
"Teddy?" Addison sat up next to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms comfortingly around the terrified woman next to her.  
Teddy flinched and almost jumped out of her skin at the reds loving touch.  
"I can't... I can't stop the bleeding. There's too much blood" Teddy said in-between breaths, bringing her knee's to her chest and holding onto them as though her life depended on it.  
"Teddy. Wake up, baby" Addison shook her, trying to wake her from the re-occuring nightmare she had been having every night for the past week. "Its just another bad dream, its okay. I'm here"  
Teddy opened her eyes which were full of tears, screaming out in terror.  
"Addison?" Teddy whispered as she felt her girlfriends soft warm hand caress her tear-soaked cheek.  
"Its okay, I'm here" Addison said soothingly, pulling Teddy into a tight, protective embrace.  
"It just felt so real" Teddy cried against Addison's chest. "I thought I was back there, in Iraq"  
"I know you did, baby. But its okay. You're here. You're safe. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, okay?" Addison kissed Teddy's head. "It was just a dream, okay?"  
Teddy's grip on Addison's bed shirt got tighter and tighter as she tried to calm herself down. She could hardly breathe right now. But being in Addison's arms, her loving and protective arms, Teddy began to slowly return to normal. Her heart rate slowed and her tears stopped. Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery was her safe haven.  
"I'm, I'm sorry" Teddy sniffled a few minutes later.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, you hear me? _Nothing_!" Addison cupped Teddy's cheek, looking into her green eyes, which were still full of fear, her heart breaking at seeing the woman she loved like this, seeing her so scared and broken andknowing htere was nothing she could do to help her.  
"I thought they'd stopped. I thought I was over it, the PTSD" Teddy wiped her cheeks. "I just feel so weak and useless"  
Ever since she had been an army doctor, she had suffered from PTSD, she had seen things, horrific things, over there that would haunt her every day of her life. She never had it bad, though. Not like Owen had it anyway. She could deal with it. It wasn't something she even worried about most of the time but for the past few weeks, it had returned. Worse than ever. Ever since one of the soldiers she had worked on over in Iraq was rushed into the ER afetr being hit by a car. Thats when she started to remember _everything _about what it was like over there, just how horrific it was. The extent of the injuries the soldiers would suffer over there. The fact that the mortality rate was higher than survival. She would have nightmares almost every night and wake up in a cold sweat, much like she had done tonight. The smells of burt flesh would invade her senses, the sounds of the soldiers who had been blown to pieces screaming out in pain would ring in her head. The sight of a faceless young soldier bleeding out would play over and over in her head each night. She was unable to save him every time, despite her best efforts.  
Addison would always wake her up from the nightmares and calm her down and soothe her as much as possible. Something about Addison soothed her and kept her grounded, but Addison, as much as she tried, would just simply never understand. She was glad of that, though. The thought of Addison knowing exactly what she was going through made her sick to the stomach. She never wanted Addison to have to go through anything like she had been through.  
"You're not weak, and you're not useless!" Addison said strongly, her thumb ghosting Teddy's cheek. "It was just a dream, its not real. You might not be able to save them in your dreams, but in reality, in reality you save everybody. You're a Cardio God!... Promise me that tomorrow, you're going to go and see Dr Wyatt because I need you to work through this. I know you've said you don't want to see anyone, but this is killing you, Teddy. You haven't slept in weeks"  
"Okay, I promise" Teddy half smiled, cupping Addison's cheek as she pressed a soft salty kiss on her girlfriends lips.  
"But first" Addison raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip. "First, you're gonna have to shower because you're stinky" Addison took Teddy's hand in her own and lead her into their bathroom, a sexy look in her eye.  
Both Addison and Teddy knew that _a lot _more than sex was needed to fix this, but at least for an hour or so, they could both forget about whatever troubled them and be there in the moment, just the two of them and their overwhelming love for the other.


	14. Chapter 14

Addison and Teddy stood at the foot of the stairs, tears in their eyes as their son and daughter walked down the stairs in their prom outfits.

Luke was first. He had a black suit on with a lavender tie that matched his date, Izzie's lavender dress. He looked so handsome in his suit. Addison and Teddy snapped photos of him as he ascended down the staircase, a giant goofy grin on his face.

He was followed by Emma seconds later. Her long blonde hair lay in loose curls down her back, with the sides pinned back, her eyelashes were long and light black eyeliner sat on her eyelids, making the emerald green orbs pop and sparkle even more than they already did. She had a strapless white dress on that hugged her slender athletic figure, a pink silk band clinching her waist as the bottom of her dress fishtailed out.

A hand came to Addison's chest as all the breath seemed to drain from her lungs as her beautiful daughter approached whilst Teddy wiped away the tears that were escaping her beautiful green eyes.

"Wow, you look really pretty!" Luke exclaimed as his younger sister by 7 minutes walked down the steps.

"I do?" Emma asked, not really realising how beautiful she actually was.

"Are you kidding me?!" Addison scoffed. "You're the image of your Mother, you're _beyond_ stunning!"

"Mom!" Emma cried, feeling all embarrassed. "I'm not ready yet anyway!"

"Well just let me get photo's of my beautiful babies and then you can both be on your way!" Teddy sniffed. She was an emotional wreck.

Emma and Luke stood side by side, smiling as their blonde mother snapped photos of them before Luke left to pick his date up and Emma went back to her bedroom to finish getting ready.

"I can't believe our babies are going to their senior prom!" Addison exclaimed.

"I know! They've grown up so fast! It seems like yesterday when they came into the world... I just... Can't" Addison kissed her wife's cheek and pulled her into an embrace.

A knocking on the front door caused the two emotional women to turn around.

"Ooooohhh, this must be Ryan!" Addison squealed and clapped excitedly, having never met her daughters boyfriend before.

"Mrs's Altman-Montgomery" Ryan mumbled nervously as Teddy opened the door. "I'm Ryan, Ryan Martin... I'm here to pick Emma up"

"Come in!" Addison smiled, holding the door open wider.

"Soooooo, Ryan" Teddy said, raising an eyebrow and placing her arm around the dark haired boys manly toned shoulders. "How long have you been dating my daughter?"

"Uummm, about three months" Ryan swallowed hard.

"Three months huh? And er, what are your intentions tonight then"

Addison pinched the underside of Teddy's arm as a warning and pulled her off the young man. She knew exactly what Teddy was doing and it was clearly terrifying the boy.

"Nothing!" Ryan replied, his eyes wide in terror.

"Good" Teddy smiled, tapping his shoulder rather forcefully.

"Teddy!" Addison scolded through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Look Mrs Altman-Montgomery, I love your daughter and I-I-I respect her" Ryan re-assured them.

"I'm sure you do, just... Ignore her" Addison smiled sweetly, apologising for her wife who was giving the young boy the "stink eye".

Ryans face went from terrified to mesmerised in a matter of seconds when he caught a glimpse of Emma as she emerged at the top of the stairs.

"Oh my God, Em. You look... You look flawless" Ryan managed to speak, his eyes not leaving his girlfriend.

Ryan held out his arm at the bottom of the stairs and Emma locked their arms together. A tear rolled down Addison's cheek and her heart melted as she watched Ryan place a kiss on her daughters cheek, before placing the light pink corsauge on her wrist. Teddy on the other hand, who seemed to have adopted the over-protective father role, had a murderous look in her eye. Still not liking the fact that even though she was 18, Emma was even talking to boys, let alone dating them. No matter what, she would forever be her tiny little baby.

Addison took more photos of her daughter and her date, before they headed off to prom.

"Geez Ted, you scared that boy to death!" Addison laughed as she pulled her wifes feet into her lap as they lay on the sofa.

"What?!" Teddy laughed. "I just wanted to make sure he was a good guy!"

"She's 18-"

"-she may be 18, but she's always gonna be a baby to me!"

"I know, I know!... I wonder if Izzie's Dad gave Luke the shakedown"

"Probably, Luke is a handsome young man" Teddy smiled proudly.

"Oh, we did make beautiful babies" Addison's smile reflected that of her wifes.

"We certainly did" Teddy smiled happily. "So, who was your prom date then?"

"Campbell Reilly. He was this really weird, goofy kid with buck teeth and milk bottle glasses... Although the last time I saw him he looked like Brad Pitt so I guess it all worked out for him in the end" Addison laughed. "What about you?"

"I didn't have a date, I just went with a group of friends"

"Aw baby"

"I did dance with everyone elses date though" Teddy smirked.

"I would have happily danced with you at prom" Addison kissed Teddy's cheek.

"Hhmmmmm, its nearly 10" Teddy huffed as she caught sight of her watch, completely ignoring what her wife of 20 years had just said.

"Teddy, they left like 3 hours ago... Don't be expecting to see them till tomorrow" Addison smiled.

"Maybe I should text Em-"

"-Teddy, we have the house all to ourselves for the whole night. What do you say we pretend its our prom night?" Addison bit her bottom lip, her eyes scanning up and down her wifes still hot body.

"Ohhhh, I like the sound of that" Teddy smiled, licking her lip. She could _never_ resist when Addison bit her lip.

"Well then" Addison leaned on top of Teddy, placing her lips inches away from the blondes. "Why don't you take off your clothes and meet me in the bedroom in five minutes" Addison plunged her lips down onto Teddy's, leaving a wet kiss on her lips before standing up and walking off, seductively looking over her shoulder as her clothes fell to the floor.

**Okay Sophs, you going shopping for your prom dress inspired this chapter xo**


	15. Chapter 15

"You're so close-"

"Don't tell me I'm close when there's still two freaking babies in me!" Teddy screamed in pain, her knuckles white as she gripped her wifes hand.

"Just one more push, baby. You can do this!" Addison said encouragingly as she kissed her wife's head and held her hand.

Teddy's skin was drenched in sweat, her hair was in a messy bun out of her face and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I can't... I ca_aaaaaaghhh_nt! It doesn't feel right" Teddy cried, almost squeezing Addison's fingers off her hands.

"I know it hurts, baby. I know it does, but you just need to push and then our baby will be here, okay? Just one more big push"

"I can't, Addie. It hurts so much and I'm so tired. Something's not right, I know it"

"Um, Teddy?" Dr Mays, the midwife, popped up from between Teddy's legs. "I can't feel your baby's head-"

"-Is it breech?" Addison asked.

"No, I think... I think its transverse-"

"-what the hell does that mean?!" Teddy screamed.

"It means the baby is sideways" Addison's heart started to race.

"We can deliver by C-section-" the midwife started.

"No! No C-section. I'm not going into an OR, you hear me?! Addie tell her no OR's!"

Teddy refused to go into an OR because of what had happened to Henry's all those years ago.

"Teddy, if you don't have a C-section, Dr May's is gonna have to do an internal podalic version" Addison informed her wife, stroking her sweat drenched blonde hair.

"What's that?" Teddy asked, her breath scattered and uneven.

"She's gonna have to reach in and rotate the baby till she can grab one of the feet and then its gonna be delivered breech" Addison kissed Teddy's temple seeing the fear rise in her beautiful green orbs.

"So its still gonna hurt like hell?..." Both Addison and Dr Mays nodded "Just do it, just get it out of me!"

"Are-are you sure that's what you want?" Dr Mays asked nervously.

"Why is she nervous, Addie?! Why the hell is she nervous?!" Teddy roared.

"I-I just haven't_ personally_ done one of these before, I've read about them and seen them performed but, this will be my first time performing one" Dr Mays, the young mousey brown haired doctor swallowed hard.

"You're not touching me, Addie you have to do it!" Teddy looked deep into her wife's eyes. "_Please_" she pleaded.

"I can't but I'm gonna talk Dr Mays through it, okay? Step by step" Addison looked into her wife's eyes reassuringly.

Addison kissed Teddy again before leaving her side and going to stand behind Dr Mays. As she promised, she had talked the young woman through it but her heart broke when she heard her wife roar in pain. The cries from their new born son, Luke filled the room and Addison's heart melted as she cut the spongy cord.

"Teddy, its a boy" Addison beamed before looking to her wife. "Teddy?!" Her eyes filled with terror as she looked at Teddy lying limp on the bed, her eyes closed and her head hanging to one side.

"We need to get her to an OR NOW!" Dr Mays shouted as Teddy started to bleed profusely from her uterus. "Page Dr Robbins!"

"What the hell is happening?!" Addison demanded, following the team of doctors as they ran with Teddy passed out in the hospital bed towards the OR.

Arizona, who was checking on a baby in the NICU, caught sight of them running down the halls, her best friend looking almost lifeless in the bed and Addison running behind them as the beeping of a 911 on her pager went off.

"What's going on?" She asked as she darted out of the room and caught up with them.

"Baby number two is still inside her!" Dr Mays looked at the blonde Pediatric Surgeon with terrified eyes.

As Teddy was wheeled into an OR, Arizona ran and started to scrub in, followed by the redhead, who too started to scrub in. Normally Arizona would have told Addison to wait outside but she knew exactly what the red was going through. She knew what that fear was like. If Addison needed to be in that OR then she wasn't going to tell her otherwise.

As Arizona ran into the OR, freshly sterilised, Dr Mays handed her the tiny infant who was starting to look blue.

"Come on, baby!" Arizona huffed as she took the child in her arms and placed it on the tiny baby OR table opposite Teddy.

"I need more suction in here!" Dr Mays demanded, she couldn't see anything but a pool of glistening red blood. "Dammit I can't stop the bleeding. Where is this fucking bleeder?!" Her hands searched Teddy's body cavity frantically, looking for any holes or tears that would be causing her to bleed out this much.

"Move!" Addison growled, pushing the younger doctor out of the way so she was now lead surgeon.

"Dr Altman-Montgomery-"

"-I got it!" Addison smiled slightly, plugging the hole with her finger. "How's my baby doing, Arizona?"

Arizona stayed silent. She hadn't even heard her best friends plea, let alone noticed that Addison was now operating on her own wife. She was too busy trying to get the little baby to breathe.

"C'mon little girl, breathe for me!" Arizona pleaded, rubbing the baby's chest with her fingers.

"Arizona!" Addison snapped.

Before Arizona could answer, Emma started to pink up and let out a hearty cry. A wave of relief washed over everybody in the room.

"Dammit, I can't stop the bleeding!" Addison growled as she clamped her wife's artery off.

Teddy's heart monitor started to beep frantically and Addison felt like her heart was in her mouth.

"She's in V-fib" one of the doctors alerted the room.

"She's crashing!" Another one added as the low ominous beep rang out. "Start bagging her!"

"Starting CPR!"

Addison watched as the scene folded out, she was physically unable to do anything. She felt Arizona push her out of the way as she took Addison's place.

"Charging 120... Clear" Arizona yelled as she shocked Teddy, that low ominous beep still ringing out. "She's still in V-fib... Charge the paddles at 200!"

"Charged at 200" she heard a random doctor shout.

"Clear!" Arizona shouted again, shocking her best friend once more.

"Sinus tach!" One of the doctors breathed a laugh of relief as the heart monitor returned to normal.

"She's back, Addison. She's back!" Arizona sighed as she took over sewing Teddy back up.

Addison let out the giant breath she didn't know she had been holding in, before pushing herself off the wall and moving so she was next to Arizona.

"I got this, you go be with your babies!" Arizona turned her head to look at Addison. "You saved my wife's life and I'm going to save yours, okay? I promise you, I've got this"

Addison and Arizona shared a look, Arizona's eyes promising Addison she had this and Addison's pleading with her. The look of trust was obvious in both women's eyes and Addison took one last look at her wife before running off to check on her babies. As she ran out of the OR, she saw Callie, Owen and Cristina waiting outside the door, terrified looks on their faces.

"She's gonna be okay" Addison choked out before breaking down.

Callie caught her best friend in her before she hit the floor. Addison grabbed the material of Callie's scrubs as she cried on her chest, the two of them now sat on the floor.

"I thought I lost her, Cal" Addison cried. "I was so scared I just-I just stood there"

"Shhhhh, Addie" Callie stroked Addison's silky red hair. "She's gonna be okay, Arizona isn't going to let _anything_ happen" Callie tightened her soothing, loving grip around her best friend, trying herself not to cry with Addison.

"The babies?" Addison sniffled after a few minutes, looking up into Callie's chocolate eyes. "Where are they?"

"They're up in maternity, Karev is with them"

"Karev?" Addison's eyes widened. _Why the hell was a Pediatric Surgeon with her kids?!_

"Nooooo! They're fine. They're perfect. He went up there to double check, that's all!"

Callie stood up and held out a hand for Addison and pulled her up. They both walked towards the maternity ward in silence, Callie not letting go of her best friends hand. She knew Addison was still worried about Teddy and she knew that, despite the gesture being small, she was comforting Addison in some way.

They hadn't wanted to know the sex of the babies, and so far, all Addison knew was that she had a son. Everything in the OR with Teddy had been so rushed she hadn't even registered that she now also had a daughter too. Addison walked into the room to find Karev holding her son in her arms while her daughter slept soundly in the cot.

"Hey little fella, time to meet your Mommy!" Alex smiled as he handed the boy to Addison once she was sitting in the chair.

"Hiiii little guy" Addison smiled as she looked down at the tiny perfect bundle of joy on her arms.

"Aaaand this is your daughter" Alex smiled, placing the baby girl into Addison's other arm.

"A girl?!" Addison breathed, smiling more to herself. "Hiiii there little girl"

Callie and Alex watched Addison for a few moments before they left the room, Callie heading to the daycare so she could go and cuddle her own baby.

"Hi you guys" Addison smiled. "I'm your Mommy, Addison. Your other Mommy is still in surgery but you're gonna meet her really soon. I promise! You're gonna love her, she's so beautiful and kind and funny and she's so smart, and no matter what, she always smells amazing... Although you probably know that as you lived in her for 9 months. I'm so glad I finally got to meet you guys".

Teddy was wheeled out of the OR and into recovery within 40 minutes of Addison leaving and as soon as she had come to, she was giving the nurses and Arizona, who had stayed by her side, a hard time.

"I'm fine. Now let me go and see my babies!" Teddy snapped.

"Tedds, you can go and see them in an hour. You know you need to stay in recovery until we know you're okay" Arizona scolded her friend, although she did want nothing more than to wheel her up to the room so she could see her wife and her two precious, beautiful babies.

"Arizona, you can either wheel me up there or I'll walk up there myself!" Teddy huffed, trying to push herself up from the bed.

"Fine!" Arizona rolled her eyes and helped Teddy sit up so she wouldn't rip her stitches. "Just sit there and I'll get you a wheelchair!"

"Thank you" Teddy said in a serious tone.

"For what?" Arizona asked as she helped Teddy from the bed into the wheelchair.

"Everything" Teddy took Arizona's hand in her own.

"Don't thank me. Just sit there quietly and don't say anything until we get to the maternity ward"

Thankfully the ward wasn't too far from where Teddy and Arizona were, but breaking Teddy out of recovery was a challenge until Cristina Yang -who had originally come to check on Teddy- yelled at the recovery nurse and scared the crap out of her.

Teddy really loved Cristina sometimes!

Before Arizona had broke Teddy out of recovery, she had showed her pictures of her son and daughter and had informed her that their son was born 7 and a half minutes later.

When Arizona wheeled Teddy to the room, Addison was sat in the big pink chair, a baby in each arm.

"Teddy?!" She asked in a loud whisper. "Shouldn't you be in recovery?"

"I am" Teddy smiled, her family being the only thing she needed right now.

"Hey guys, this is your other Mommy" Addison smiled as the babies blinked their eyes sleepily, carefully -with the help of Arizona- placing their babies into Teddy's arms.

Teddy's face lit up as a wave of joy emerged from her. She had never felt this happy before. She didn't even know she was capable of such a strong feeling. She loved these two perfect little lives in her arms more than anything! Addison smiled as she watched her wife, who had literally been dead just a few hours before, light up and beam over the children in her arms.

Arizona had left the room, a goofy smile on her face, although she didn't go far in fear she might be needed if something happened.

Teddy handed their son back over to Addison, their daughter still in her arms.

"We need to pick names" Teddy smiled, not taking her eyes off the adorable, button nosed little girl in her arms.

Teddy and Addison had decided that they were going to wait until the twins were born to pick names, hoping they would know when they held their babies. Wanting a name that would suit the child, not a child that would suit a name.

"I kinda like the name Luke for a boy" Addison cooed.

"Me too"

"Do you like that name, little boy? Luke?" Addison looked down at her son, and smiling when he gurgled.

"So we've got Luke and what about... Lucy?" Teddy asked, scrunching up her face as she realised she didn't really like the sound of it.

"What about Ellen?" Addison asked.

"No... Oooohhh-"

"-_Emma_" both Addison and Teddy said in unison, smiling.

"Em-ma" Teddy smiled, looking down at the girl in her arms. "Emma...I think she likes it!" Teddy laughed, looking at her wife and biting her lip as she smiled.

"Luke and Emma Altman-Montgomery" Addison said aloud. "Its perfect... You're perfect"

"_We're_ perfect" Teddy corrected her wife before leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you so freaking much, you know that?!"

"I love you so freaking much too!"


	16. Chapter 16

Addison had been in New York for the past week, consulting on a case and attending a medical conference and that past week had almost killed the couple.

They had Skyped every night and phoned each other whenever they could, but their hearts still ached with how much they missed each other.

Callie was right, absence really /did/ make the sex grow hotter. Addison was due home any minute and Teddy would be waiting for her.

The blonde lay on their bed, in nothing but a sexy black lace bra and matching panties (Addison's favourite) and was trying to find a sexy position to lie in. After several failed attempts, Teddy finally settled on lying on her back, her back arched, displaying her boobs as much as possible, her arms bent behind her back supporting her, and her legs out straight across the egyptian cotton bed sheets, one of them bent up and her foot tucked under the other. She was also sporting her super sexy signature lip-bite that sent Addison weak at the knees.

"Ugh, God Ted, you won't believe the flight I had!" Addison huffed as she entered her bedroom, stopping dead in her tracks, immediately liking what she saw. "Miss me much?" Addison teased.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Teddy exclaimed, pulling her fiancee down onto the bed and plunging their lips together.

Addison straddled the blonde beneath her as they both frantically worked at ripping off Addison's expensive designer shirt whilst kissing hungrily, their tongues clashing messily after not touching another for almost 7 days. Not being able to wait any longer, Teddy ripped the silk garment from Addison, all the buttons flying off before Teddy threw the shirt across the room and placed wet, lust filled kisses down Addison's jawline, neck and chest.

Moving her lips back to the reds for a moment, Teddy flipped them so she was now on top and straddling her fiancee. With a lick of her lips, Teddy started unbuttoning Addison's pants and pulling them down her long, silky legs and throwing them on the floor. She almost died right there and then, especially when Addison was panting and had nothing but a burning desire flaring from her.

Both women were burning for the other, but Teddy had bought a fondue set, and she was damn sure going to be licking melted chocolate off Addison's already delicious skin. Addison's hands were on Teddy's hips, working at removing the lace panties which were getting wetter and wetter by the second as Teddy's hands were working wonder's on Addison's breasts.

"Wait" Teddy said, breathing heavily. "I've always wanted to lick melted chocolate out of your belly button" Teddy said in a seductive tone, biting her lip at the thought.

As Teddy leaned to grab the chocolate from the side of the bed, Addison wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and pulled her down, kissing her hungrily once again. Teddy pushed herself from Addison's lips and grabbed the spoon from the pot, sticky brown melted chocolate dripping from it.

"Okay, now lie still" Teddy smiled, moving the spoon over and pouring the chocolate onto Addison.

"Oooooooowwwwww!" Addison screamed as the chocolate burnt her stomach, jolting at the pain, causing the boiling chocolate dripping from the spoon to land on her most sensitive part. "Jesus, Ted!"

"Oh my God!" Teddy put the spoon back in the fondue pot and tried to remove the chocolate that was currently burning Addison's skin with her hands, immediately pulling them away and wincing in pain.

"Get me a cold towel, now!" Addison cried in pain and Teddy shot off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

There was a 90% chance she wouldn't be getting laid tonight after burning Addison's lady parts.

(-)

Addison walked across the runway to where Derek, Mark, Meredith, Alex and Cristina were standing, needing to talk to Alex for a consult. This was worse than the time she got poison oak!

She tried to straighten her face as much as she possibly could and walk normally, not wanting anyone to know that she currently had a giant burn on her who-ha!

"Dr-Dr Karev" Addison cleared her throat, her face still scrunched up in pain. "I need you to scrub in with me this afternoon"

Addison's toes curled and her fists balled up as standing with her legs so close together was sending a searing pain throughout her body.

"Um sure... Are you okay?" Alex answered, noticing that Addison was standing weirdly and had a funny look on her face.

"I'm fine" Addison lied. "I'll see you at 3"

Addison walked off as normally as possible, knowing they were all watching her and that Mark and Cristina would no doubt be making some comment as soon as she was out of earshot.

Addison headed down to the pit in search of her wife.

"Do you erm, dya know where Teddy is" Addison asked Callie, biting down on her lip to try and take some of the pain away from her blistering burn.

"I think she's in surgery... Are you okay, you're standing reaaaaaally weirdly"

"Ugh, do you know when she'll be out?" Addison asked, ignoring Callie's question.

"It seemed pretty bad, stab to the chest"

"You're gonna have to do" Addison sighed.

"What?" Callie asked, having no idea what her best friend was talking about.

"Ugh, just... Come!" Addison grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her into an empty exam room. "I need you to... Check something" Addison said quietly.

"Check-"

"-A burn!"

"-Mark is the burn guy, Addie"

"It's a burn on my private parts" Addison hid her face in her hands, her cheeks burning in shame.

"On your?... Ohhhhhh" Callie nodded. "How did you? I mean?"

"Melted chocolate" Addison said, her hands muffling her words.

"So this is a sex injury?... Nice" Callie laughed.

"Can you not laugh at me while I'm exposed in the stirrups please?!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. But what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, put some lotion or something on it to stop the pain. I have a surgery in an hour and I can't be standing with a third degree burn on my lady bits"

"Geez Addie!" Callie exclaimed in shock as she started to apply lotion to the burn.

"Is it really gross?"

"No" Callie lied, trying to make her best friend feel better. "Although, its probably going to scar... But scars are sexy!"

(-)

Teddy closed the front door with her foot as she threw her keys in the bowl and headed into the living room where Addison was lying on the couch, watching old episodes of Friends with a pag of frozen pea's on her crotch.

"Hey babe" Teddy smiled as she sat down on the sofa next to Addison.

"Hey!" Addison smiled back, her face lighting up when she saw Teddy. "I missed you today"

"I missed you too. Surgery ran long. How's your um, burn?" Teddy pointed towards the frozen packet of vegetables.

"Well, Callie had to put lotion and a dressing on it"

"Aw shit, I'm so sorry, babe!" Teddy apologised, now feeling worse than she already did. "Let me check-"

"-no!" Addison cute Teddy off. "Its ugly and gross and if you see it you're never going to want to have sex with me again"

"Addie, I'm always going to want to have sex with you. Nothings going to stop that!" Teddy laughed. "No but seriously, there is nothing that could ever make me less attracted to you, okay. You are beautiful inside and out and I'm madly in love with you, and no burn on your vagina is ever going to change that!" Teddy smiled, taking Addison's hand in hers.

"You're still not looking at it!"

"Fine, will you at least let me look after you then?"

"Okay" Addison smiled as Teddy leaned over and placed a sweet loving kiss on Addison's lips.

Addison pulled the blonde closer to her and Teddy made sure she didn't lean on Addison's burnt body part as they started hungrily making out again. Addison's hands got lost in Teddy's long silky locks as she was pulling her closer, the pain now gone and replaced with lust. She might have a blistered vagina, but it had been over a week since she had had Teddy and despite all of her worries and insecurities, her sexual desire was overpowering.

"Are you sure we can?" Teddy asked inbetween heavy breaths as Addison started to pull her t-shirt off the blondes back.

"Its been over a week, just... Don't look" Addison replied as she nipped and sucked the pulse point in Teddy's neck, Teddy's t-shirt now resting on the ceiling fan after Addison flung it as fast as she could.

Addison lay on top of Teddy, Teddy's legs wrapped tightly around Addison's hips pulling her in closer to her as Addison's face was currently buried in the Cardio God's chest. In one quick, magician like motion, Addison whipped Teddy's pants off, along with her panties and left them around Teddy's legs for her to kick off, before tracing a trail of hot, wet kisses down Teddy's tight torso and then working her magic tongue and bringing the blonde into a complete state of total ecstasy.


	17. Chapter 17

Callie had sprinted to Addison's house as soon as she got out of surgery and checked her voicemail. She had received several voicemails off her best friend, all of them were just Addison mumbling and rambling and panicking.

"Addie, what's wrong?!" Callie panted breathlessly as Addison opened her front door. Callie had been expecting Addison to be bleeding out or on the floor or something due to the nature of the calls.

"Come-c'min" Addison stepped aside as the Latina entered her home and headed straight for the living room.

"Addie? What the?" Callie's brows knitted together as the sounds of sleazy porno music filled the air and her eyes landed on Addison's TV. "Is that... Porn?!" Callie's eyes widened as she heard the two women on the giant plasma moan.

"Uh huh" Addison huffed, aiming the remote at the TV and muting it.

"...why?" Was all Callie choked out.

"Because. I'm freaking out!" Addison started to pace back and forth, her bare perfectly manicured toes bouncing off the real hardwood floors. "Me and Teddy decided that Saturday is the night" Addison chewed on her thumb.

"Wait... You guys haven't done it yet?"

"No... I mean, we've done stuff but we've not don't _it_ yet and now I'm freaking out!"

Callie placed her hands on Addison's shoulders to stop her pacing back and forth, the woman was about to burn a hole in the floor!

"...I mean, its been nine months of this build up and now I don't even... What if I'm bad or or or-"

"-Addie, breathe. Okay? You guys are already like this old married couple. If you've done _stuff_ before then why are you freaking out?"

"Because!" Addison said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What if I'm bad!"

"Addie-"

"-no, I'm serious. I mean, I know I'm a beast in the sack but that's with men... I mean look at that!" Addison pointed towards the giant plasma mounted on the wall. "I can't bend in that way! I don't even think I can do that with my leg-"

"-Addison. You do know that's not real, right?" Callie raised her brow at her best friend. "You're making too big a deal out of this. You shouldn't think about it. Just do it. Just let it happen and it will be perfect and you will be a beast and rock Teddy's world, okay?". Callie smiled reassuringly and Addison smiled back weakly. "And anyway... After a while that move will be a piece of cake!" Callie shot a dirty wink at the red head, causing her to laugh out loud.

"Where would I be without you?!"

"Probably watching 'Naughty Nurses 5'!" Callie laughed. "Where did you even get that from anyway?"

"I stole it from the back of Mark's closet" Addison laughed, scrunching up her face in embarrassment.

"Addison!" Callie scoffed, not believing it.

"What?! I was freaking out! He's got tonnes of the stuff and I was hardly going to go out and buy porn -gay or straight- myself!" Addison defended herself.

"Okay, okay!" Callie laughed. "Can you turn it off now... Its kinda disturbing!" Callie added and Addison nearly passed out at the grotesque sight on her giant television.

(-)

"You're surprisingly calm about all of this!" Arizona smiled as she took another sip out of her glass of wine.

"I am... Sort of" Teddy poured herself another glass. "I mean, I _was_ freaking out before but then I remembered that Addison is in the same boat I am and you can tell that just by looking at her she is a sexual Goddess so when I'm presented with her then hopefully I will be too" Teddy half slurred her words.

"If you don't over think about it and obsess, its going to be fine! Believe me!" Arizona flashed her best friend a dimple clad smile. "And you can tell just by looking at you that you're a sexual Goddess too!"

"How much have you had to drink?!" Teddy laughed.

"One less bottle than you!"

"Hey! I haven't had that much!" Teddy slapped Arizona's leg playfully.

She wasn't drunk now but one more glass of wine and she would be. Truth was, as calm as she was looking on the outside, on the inside she was freaking out. Arizona knew Teddy. She was her best friend. She could tell that Teddy was freaking out about sleeping with Addison for the first time.

"You do know its going to be perfect, right?!" Arizona said in a serious tone.

"Is it though?" Teddy placed her glass down and looked into Arizona's sparkly blue eyes, her own flashing with fear and uncertainty.

"Tedds, its gonna be scary the first time. You're gonna be freaking out, but like you said, Addie is going through this too. She's probably freaking out right now too. But you guys are lucky. You've been together for like 9 months already. You're already in love and you're already committed to each other. You guys are so insanely in love with each other that no matter what happens, its going to be perfect. Its not just sex, its you showing Addison just how much you love her. You're showing her just how intimate you can be. You're in love and you're gonna be perfect, okay?"

Teddy didn't say anything, she just smiled at Arizona, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Aw, Tedds" Arizona half smiled as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I really do love her" Teddy smiled, thinking about just how much she did love Addison and how Arizona was right. They were in love, and that was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom?... Mamma?... Mo-eeeeeuuuuwwwww!" Emma walked into the living room looking for one of her mothers', only to find them half naked on the sofa in the middle of the afternoon. "What is wrong with you two? You're old and that's just... gross!" Emma shivered and screwed her face up in disgust being very much the typical teenager.

Addison and Teddy quickly jumped off one another, putting their shirts back on as their cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"We're not old" Addison cleared her throat, buttoning up her casual checkered shirt.

"You're over thirty. Sex over thirty is gross... Ugh!" Emma shivered in disgust again, feeling sick and wanting nothing more than to just run away and gauge her eyes out with a spoon, but she really needed to talk to her mothers.

"It's not 'gross', it's perfectly natural" Addison raised her eyebrow. "And besides, you should be thankful that even now, all these years later, you still have parents who want to have sex-"

"-what do you want, Em?" Teddy cut in with an embarrassed smile.

"I really need to talk to you guys about something important... Which is why I'm not spooning my eyes out and bathing my brain in acid to try and rid _that_ image out of my head!"

"What is it, Em?" Addison asked, worried about what her daughter could be wanting to speak to them about.

"It's just... It's... I mean..." Emma started to look nervous now, picking the imaginary lint on her lap, her eyes no longer looking at her mothers face's, instead just staring down at her lap.

"Emma, are you okay?" Teddy asked seriously, taking her daughters hand in her own and rubbing reassuring circles on her backhand.

"It's just, awkward... Luke and I we're just... I mean... Well we we're talking the other day and stuff, and we know that you guys are our parents and stuff... And we don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, okay? That's the last thing we want to do... But, I don't know, I guess we're just curious?"

"Curious about what, Em?" Addison asked, although both of them had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going.

"She just wants... Well, we just want to, I don't know, know who our Dad is?" Luke said as he walked into the living room having stood outside eavesdropping on the conversation, not being able to listen to his sister butcher the topic -especially after being more or less bullied into being the one to bring it up-.

Addison and Teddy, although almost knowing it was coming and had been expecting it ever since finding out they were pregnant, still felt like they had the wind knocked out of them.

"We don't want to do anything with it, we're just curious" Emma tried to reassure her mothers, her heart almost breaking at the sight of them.

"We're not saying you've done a crap job at raising us or anything... Because you haven't. You're the most amazing mom's in the world, I just... It sounds weird but... I want to know if the reason I can't role my tongue or the fact that I snore or the fact that I'm athletic is from the sperm donor or not... I don't want a relationship with him or anything, and I know that this doesn't make any sense to you... I just need to know. I don't know if I'd even do anything with knowing who he is, I just... I don't know" Luke rambled with a sigh, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. "... And if you guys are mad, be mad at me, not Em. She doesn't really want to know, I just bullied her into asking"

"Lukey, we're not mad!" Addison stroked her son's cheek, smiling at him.

"You're not?" Luke asked.

"No!" Teddy smiled at him. "We've been expecting this question for 16 years, obviously its hard to hear but we're not mad. We know it must have been hard for you, growing up and having Mark as the only real male influence in your life, so obviously you're gonna be curious... We're not saying this just because we don't want you to know... But we honestly don't know who he is"

"We didn't get a name for the guy, we just got a number and his characteristics, likes and dislikes and genetics and stuff on a form. We didn't even get a picture of what he looked like" Addison added. "It was a private sperm bank, but if you guys really want to know, I'm sure there's a way. I mean, you can hire PI's for that kind of stuff can't you?"

"Jeez mom, I'm not that desperate to know!" Luke smiled. "I was just curious and I couldn't just let that chance pass me by. You've taught us that. I'm perfectly happy with the family I've got. We've got two mother's who love us... And apparently still love each other -a lot- and that's a whole lot more than most kids have"

"And anyway" Emma started. "At least this way we can still imagine you chose like an astronaut's stuff or something and we can't be let down by finding out that he's actually a douche"

"Hey! Look at you guys!" Teddy smirked. "We clearly picked awesome sperm!"

"In my mind our love overcame all odds and we both magically conceived you guys" Addison shrugged.

"I like that idea too!" Luke flashed a dimply smile. "I love you guys" Luke wrapped his arms around his sister and mothers.

"We love you too" Teddy smiled.

"I just have one more thing to say" Emma twisted her face as the family embrace ended.

"Go on" Addison smiled encouragingly.

"Please, for the love of God, my sight and my sanity, please stop doing it on the sofa that I'm going to bleach the crap out later in the middle of the afternoon!"

"We can't promise anything!" Addison smiled cheekily, revelling in watching both her daughter and her son squirm at the thought of their parents doing it.


	19. Chapter 19

"Teddy, no!" Addison laughed.

"C'mon, nobodies looking!" Teddy wagged her eyebrows.

"I don't care... We are not having sex in the hotel hot tub!"

"Aaahhh, you say that now" Teddy threw Addison a wink. "But when you realise I'm naked under the moonlight and stars, we're gonna be making waves" Teddy bit her lip seductively as she stepped into the hot tub, her bikini top hitting Addison in the face as soon as she was in the water.

"You think you know me _so_ well" Addison playfully sighed as she joined her girlfriend in the hot tub. Her bikini top staying on.

"I _do_ know you, though" Teddy smiled before taking a sip of champagne.

"Well then you should know that we are not having sex in a bacteria infested hot tub" Addison smiled smugly.

"I give you ten minutes" Teddy smirked.

Biting her lip seductively, Teddy moaned sexily as she wiggled to get more comfortable on her seat, arching her chest as she did.

"Not working" Addison chirped, despite the fact she was now fully aroused and wanted nothing more than to jump on the incredibly sexy blonde right now.

Teddy stayed silent as she grabbed a strawberry from the bowl next to their bottle of champagne and biting into it as seductively as she could before licking the sugar off each of her fingers individually.

Addison almost died wishing she was doing something else with those fingers.

"...still not working" Addison said stiffly, forcefully pushing the words out of her mouth.

Pulling out her last trick she knew would work, Teddy pulled her sunshine blonde locks from her already sexy messy bun, shaking her head and letting her loose wavy curls down, the ends of her locks floating in the water. Her own green orbs locked onto her girlfriends stunning gray ones as she shifted over to Addison, climbing over her lap and straddling the red. Teddy nibbled Addison's ear lobe before placing soft, wet kisses down Addison's jawline before sucking and nipping at the pulse point on Addison's neck. Letting out a sigh of pleasure, Addison rolled her eyes back and threw back her head as Teddy worked wonders on her neck whilst simultaneously removing Addison's red, stringy bikini top and flinging it.

"You still not wanna do it" Teddy whispered against Addison's neck.

"Shut. Up!" Addison said in between deep breaths as Teddy's hands found their way to Addison's breasts.

"You got it" Teddy smiled before moving her lips up to Addison's, her tongue flying into Addison's mouth and brushing passionately with hers, Addison's hands were lost in a sea of silky, golden locks.

Teddy danced her fingers down Addison's stomach, one hand still massaging Addison's breast, the other tugging and toying with the hem of her red bikini bottom all the while she was grinding her self closer to the red head.

Teddy teased Addison, her fingers sneaking under the material of her bottoms before coming back up and dancing along the hem.

"Stop...teasing...me" Addison moaned, taking her lips from Teddy's eager, hungry ones.

With that, Teddy finally gave in and stopped teasing Addison, her fingers plunging into Addison's slick wet folds. Addison buried her face into Teddy's neck, trying to muffle her pleasure-filled moans as Teddy began to pick up her pace and began thrusting her hips as she did.

Addison grabbed Teddy by her silky black bikini bottom and pulled her even closer as she too stuck her hand down Teddy's pants.

By now, neither of them could contain themselves, the fact they were in a hotel jacuzzi had gone out of the window. Both of them sensing the other was about to explode with euphoria, Teddy reconnected their lips just as she felt Addison's walls contract at the exact same time hers did.

"Wow...okay. I take it back...sex in public places is fun!" Addison heaved, coming down from her earth-shattering orgasm.

"See" Teddy smiled, catching her breath as she rested her forehead on Addison's. "You wanna do it in the library next time?"


End file.
